The Traveler
The Traveler is an extra-dimensional being appearing through multiple worlds. More often than not, he just goes by Fred. A being of unimaginable power, he is able to shapeshift at will, and readily bends reality around himself for the benefit of his designs. Fred is fully aware of his control over the world, and never hesitates to take advantage of this advanced awareness. Fred is singlehandedly responsible for the Broken Verse Event, triggered in an attempt to rescue Vischias Sei'Dist from his cursed existence. Everything that happens in the Multiverse can be attributed to Fred. History A Stolen Relic The being better known as Fred was, at first, an Ifrit--a variant of Djinn that is almost always evil, inescapably drawn to death and destruction. Despite his often immature behavior, Fred is an immortal beyond the concept of age. He came onto the scene by the will of a man named Jasper, who procured his binding item--a jeweled knife--during his travels. With all the power of the world at his fingertips, the mischievous thief could have asked for anything. So what did he do? He bound Fred to his lover's son, Frederick Du Con, to ward him from harm. The choice was equal parts mischief and test. If the Djinn was truly all-powerful, the task of protecting the naive Frederick would be simple enough, and prove Jasper's mastery of him. As an added slight, he elected to bind the Djinn to the (rather uncreative) name of Frederick's childhood imaginary friend: Fred, described as being "like him, but brave and strong." Little did anyone know how apt this description would become. Needless to say, the Djinn was displeased with being relegated to the role of supernatural babysitter, but he was resigned to it, having no other choice. He went along as his charge found work in the Kingdom of Yaoi, the single most ridiculous place in the world. Frederick became counselor to the Queen, and lover to the Queen's Inquisitor, himself a dangerous but honorable man. Frederick should have been the safest person alive. But there is nothing in the world more boring than safe. Luckily (?) for Fred, Frederick's lover was burdened by a dark secret. And that secret made itself known in the form of a particularly dangerous poltergeist. The Problem with Vischias A violent and pitiless man in life, the aptly-named Vischias Sei'Dist found death to be no more agreeable. Bound to Helvah by the sheer horror of his death, Vischias wasted no time in possessing him to wreak havoc on his hated younger brother's picturesque world. His first target: Helvah's lover, Frederick. It was in this way that he came face-to-face with Fred, who wasted no time in serving his purpose. Bound to Frederick's body, Fred was able to temporarily take control of his host, tagging in for him when he was in danger. And with Vischias around, that was all the time. Impossibly strong and deeply disturbed, Vischias had dire designs for Frederick, which Fred promptly botched by getting in the way. What followed was a sadistic dance that saw the two battling to get even with one another, each humbling the other, only to be humbled in return. It was a twisted game of tag that went on for months--one which took a toll on their respective hosts. The consequences of this game were far steeper than either of them bargained for. Fred found himself fascinated by Vischias, a being so warped and twisted that even he was impressed by the depth of his depravity. It was rare for an immortal to meet their match, and that was what he found in Vischias, who met his every attempt at domination with a level of will and spite he had never known. But the former lordling turned poltergeist was more than he seemed. Tormented by a mental illness with no cure, which followed him even in death, all Vischias sought was an end--and he invited it at every turn. Somewhere along the road, Fred found he had grown fond of the sadistic spirit, whose eyes stared out from Helvah's with equal parts passion and despair. Vischias' growing instability soon began to threaten not only the sanity, but the lives of both Helvah and Frederick, a fact which brought him in conflict with Fred's forced directive. It became clear that the time for the game was coming to a close. Therein lie the problem in becoming attached to a being that was already gone: even if Fred could defeat him, there was no way for him to keep him. The Break To be Completed